La Chanson 13
|debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 13 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Confirmed countries that have selected their song and/or performer | col2 = #782167 | tag2 = Confirmed countries | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Countries that participated in the past but not this edition }}La Chanson 13, often referred to as LC #13, was the 13th edition of La Chanson. It took place in Brussels, Belgium, at the Forest National, following Belgium's victory at the 12th Contest with "Ta Peau", performed by Charlotte. TBA countries confirmed their participation in the 13th edition. The 13th edition consisted of four shows: one quarterfinal, two semifinals alongside the grand final. The quarterfinal took place on XX April 2018, the semifinals took place on XX April 2018 and XX April/May 2018 respectively. The Grand Final took place on XX May 2018. Location Brussels, the capital of the kingdom of Belgium is also the ‘capital’ of Europe. Like Europe in miniature, is one way to think of it. A very cosmopolitan city, Brussels welcomes people from all over the continent - some who stay, others who simply come here for meetings. But all who come find it a very welcoming city. Perhaps that’s because it retains its ‘village’ districts, despite its importance as an international center. The contrasting districts of the city provide for different experiences for the visitor and those who live here. There are definitely places where ex-pats gather, but with such variety in its neighborhoods it’s worth exploring the different architecture and the spirit of its places. The city’s international role means you’ll hear a dozen different languages on any street corner. French and Flemish are the official languages, although the majority of inhabitants of the city speak French. English speakers are unlikely to find life difficult, as it is widely spoken as a second language. Although it’s an international city, Brussels doesn’t feel quite as busy as some other European capitals, which can make for a more relaxed lifestyle. Its climate is similarly temperate. Warm but not hot summers, cool but not cold winters, are the usual pattern, making Brussels a city that is pleasant to be in, and to walk around in. And while you’re walking, you’ll constantly encounter the city’s great quality: dining. The food scene here is as eclectic as the population or the architecture. It makes living a real pleasure. Due to its central location in Western Europe, it’s easy to reach and a perfect starting point for exploring Europe. People of over 150 nationalities call Brussels home, making it a vibrant, multicultural and cosmopolitan city. Participating countries Quarterfinalists Semifinalists Finalists Voting grids OALC Organisation des Amateurs de La Chanson (more commonly known as OALC) is an international organisation that was founded in 2017 in Kraków, Poland. The organisation consists of a network of over 59 La Chanson fan clubs across Europe and beyond, and is a non-governmental, non-political, and non-profit company. In what has become an annual tradition for the OALC fan clubs, a voting poll will run prior to the main La Chanson allowing members from over 59 clubs to vote for their favourite songs of the contest. *Table reflects the voting results from all fifty-nine OALC member clubs. Other countries * : * : * : * : * : * : Category:Editions of La Chanson